Scarlet
by irathernot
Summary: There was certain malevolence in those burgundy eyes. "I-I can't do this to Natsuki." - "How noble of you." Sequel to Devil's Lyric.


**Notes:** Well, this has been sitting in my computer long enough. Be aware that as a continuation to my other oneshot _Devil's lyric _this piece has equal if not more dark themes. I did try to keep it short and sweet though. Also, I _still _haven't taken the time to find a beta (which is just fine as I only find inspiration once in a blue moon) so if you see any mistakes, feel free to point them out. Oh. before I forget, english isn't my original language so if the sentence structure seems funny, I would be happy to get some pointers.

* * *

**_Scarlet _**

_by _irathernot

_"So go on fight me_  
_Go on and scare me to death_  
_I'll be the victim_  
_You'll be the voice in my head" _

_-Anything but Love (apocalyptica)_

x x x

There was something off about the atmosphere.

_She came just after midnight; when darkness was strongest and the moon was full and bright._

A shadow.

_Her eyes spelled insanity, Her clothes spoke of nightmare; And her smile screamed of death._

"Tadaima."

"Shi-Shizuru-san… " Mai's gasp was audibly heard.

"Ara, is Mai-san not happy I'm back just like I promised?" A mischievous smile.

"Sh-Shizuru-san, Where is Natsuki?" She was terrified.

"My, you are no fun at all, are you?" A seemingly-disappointed sigh. "What can I do to fix that, I wonder?"

"Shizuru-san!" She did not mean to raise her voice, really, but the fear was chocking her up that she had to do something- say something to return her life to normal.

Because this- this Fujino Shizuru was not normal. She'd never seen this side of the Kaichou.

_But she had, hadn't she? This is what had become of the perfect Kaichou at the carnival, when all their true colors came to the surface._

_And that thought hit Mai the hardest._

_This was not the dearest, elegant kaichou. _

_This was the Other Shizuru._

_And she was back._

"Mai-san." When had she gotten so close? When had she moved, that Mai had not noticed? "Is Mai-san not happy I came to visit her?"

Backed against the wall. _No escape. _

Shaking, Mai looked up at Shizuru. "Shi-Shizuru-san…"

"Hmm?"

"Where- where is Natsuki?" She had to know. She had to make sure Natsuki hadn't seen Kaichou like this yet, she had to warn-

"Do not concern yourself with other people's whereabouts while in my prescence, Mai-san, or I might think you prefer them over me." Her face drew closer to Mai's. "That would make me unhappy. And you don't want to make me unhappy, do you?"

_She didn't. _She knew that this person, who was Fujino Shizuru yet not, was not harmless.

_This was a killer._

"Tell me, Mai-han. " A hand under her chin raised her face to eye level with the light haired kaichou. "Do you want to make me unhappy?"

That certain malevolence in those red eyes spoke volumes of what would transpire, and yet Mai was surprised when the other girl's lips touched hers.

The kiss was rough and hard. Fear mixed with bitterness. And pain.

_So much pain._

As they separated, Mai couldn't help but notice just how snake-like Shizuru's eyes really were.

"_I-I- I can't do this to Natsuki."_

"_How noble of you."_

Hands wandering- a gasp, a moan.

_And not long after, Mai found herself reciprocating; a lustful haze numbing her._

"I-I want to touch you." Desperation in her voice. Where had Natsuki's friend gone off to?

"Not yet." And a chuckle.

_Bound by every limb. _

Mai kissed the Kaichou- no, Shizuru in eagerness.

"_I-I can call you Shizuru, right?"_

"_You can call me whatever you wish to."_

Demon. Predator.

Devil.

Angel.

_Murderer._

Fujino Shizuru.

Who would've thought a simple name could have such different meanings?

"Sh- Shizuru…"

Mai looked on in wonder as Shizuru's eyes changed from vermillion to mahogany and finally settled in a darker hue.

And The Devil took her. It was animalistic; raw and nothing like what Mai imagined her first time would be.

_Rhythm._

All she could see were those eyes- the eyes of a demon.

"I-I-"

White noise.

"Shh. Don't speak."

Darkness.

A whimper.

_An endless night._

And scarlet eyes.

* * *

**_EndNotes: _**Hmm. I still think something's missing. Maybe Mai gave it up too fast, she did seem kinda easy, didn't she? I might edit this to add more abuse (physical and psychological) but I'm not sure. What do you guys think?

By the way, the title is a reference to Silent Hill:Homecoming's (OST)track _Scarlet _(from the boss fight)_. _So if you could listen to that as you read this it would be awesome.


End file.
